Not My Diamond
by detroitficcity
Summary: Jasper belongs to Pink Diamond. Nothing will change that. Yellow Diamond is determined to prove her wrong... by any means necessary. TW: Torture / Dubcon Jasper x Yellow Diamond
1. Re-education

"This is the Jasper from Earth's Beta Kindergarten?"

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl chirped. "Despite the utter failure of the Beta Kindergarten, this one still managed to come out half-way decent."

Jasper dutifully saluted Yellow Diamond. The Pearl continued prattling on, but Jasper barely listened. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, replaying the last few months in her mind.

The battle at the fjord was a complete failure. What Homeworld thought was a barren wastleland of snow and ice was actually an ambush of Crystal Gems, buried under a fresh snowfall and waiting for their arrival. The battle cost Homeworld dearly, with thousands of Gems captured or shattered. Both the Kindergartens were tapped out and Homeworld had no more resources to devote to recapturing the planet. The order to retreat had come swiftly after that. Any gem not on a ship or warp pad were caught in the blast of the Diamonds' Light Bomb...

"Jasper!" The Pearl's voice cut through her thoughts. "Our Diamond is speaking to you!"

"Please forgive me, Yellow Diamond. I'm not myself today." Jasper's tone was flat and insincere.

" _Yellow_ Diamond?" The Pearl was indignant. "The proper address is _my_ Diamond! And don't think we haven't noticed you haven't changed the insignia on your uniform. You have been reassigned to this court because you failed to protect _your_ Diamond. She was shattered on _your_ watch..."

Jasper looked down at her black uniform, with a pink diamond emblazoned on it. Oh, yes. There was one more casualty: Pink Diamond. Shattered by the leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz. The same leader Jasper tried and failed to defeat on the fjord as revenge. Jasper's hand curled around an imaginary battle-axe. How dare Yellow Diamond's prissy little pet attempt to dress her down?! Especially when she was safe lounging around Yellow Diamond's feet while their fellow gems were being shattered. Jasper had a mind to...

"That's enough, Pearl," Yellow Diamond's cool, measured voice ended Yellow Pearl's tirade. "You may leave us. I'll see to this one's re-education personally."

The Pearl cast one last smug look in Jasper's direction as she flounced out of the throne room. Yellow Diamond rubbed her temple once she disappeared through the giant doors. "You'll have to pardon Pearl. She's young and very... eager to please."

"Not at all." Jasper stared at a space three inches to the left of Yellow Diamond's head. Enough to make it look like she was paying attention, but still avoided looking Yellow Diamond in the eyes.

"But," Yellow Diamond rose from the throne as she spoke. "That doesn't change the fact that Pearl is correct: Since your reassignment, I have noticed a certain... reluctance in your service."

All the Diamonds had forms that were physically imposing and Yellow Diamond was no exception. The ruler was easily twice Jasper's height. Her attire was befitting one of a military commander, tight-fitting down to the waist with an open skirt that allowed ease of movement. Her hair was cropped short and spiked in front, reminiscent of a war helmet.

Yellow Diamond's boots clicked on the cold tile as she descended the throne. Jasper felt herself straighten as the golden ruler circled her. "My, my. You _are_ well-formed. It would be a shame to shatter and reform you." She stopped in front of Jasper and lifted the Quartz's chin with a long finger. "Perhaps I can devise... other means to ensure your obedience."

After a long moment of staring at the Diamond's appraising expression, Jasper felt the withdrawal of Yellow Diamond's hand. The ruler moved to a side door of the throne room, waving her hand behind her.

"Come," was the sharp command.

Jasper knew no argument would be tolerated. She fell in step a few paces behind Yellow Diamond and followed her out of the throne room. Jasper opened her mouth several times, intending to ask questions, but closed it when she found all of them inappropriate. After a few twists and turns, Yellow Diamond stopped at a door and tapped in a key-code. She motioned to Jasper to step inside and followed close behind. The door silently closed behind them and clicked shut.

Jasper had only been on Homeworld for a few weeks since the retreat from Earth. But she had heard rumors of re-education among the remnants of Pink Diamond's court. Any Gem that didn't immediately fall in step with their new Diamond's authority was taken away and often never heard from again. If they did come back, it was like their personalities were overwritten. They didn't seem to remember the Earth, the war, or their beloved Pink Diamond.

"Stand on the dias and await my instructions," Yellow Diamond commanded. Jasper almost robotically moved to the dias and stood in its center.

As Yellow Diamond moved across the room, Jasper scanned the area. The room was largely barren. A dias in the center occupied about half the floor space with a console off to the side. Yellow Diamond stood next to the console and considered it. The console only reached halfway up her shin. She closed her eyes and concentrated, compacting her form so that she was only a couple of heads taller than Jasper. Somehow, Jasper found this form even more intimidating as Yellow Diamond positioned herself comfortably behind the console and keyed in a sequence.

"Do you know why you are here, Jasper?" Yellow Diamond sounded almost bored as the console sprang to life.

"You mentioned re-education, Yellow Diamond," was Jasper's measured response.

"Exactly," Yellow Diamond looked back at the console, waiting for it finish warming up.

Jasper licked her lips and clenched her fists. "Permission to ask a question?"

"Granted." Yellow Diamond drummed her fingers on the top of the console.

"What about my service is unsatisfactory? In my short time on Homeworld, haven't I served you faithfully?"

"Faithfully, yes. Willingly, no. That is what we are here to correct."

Yellow Diamond glided her fingers over the console. Manacles of pure energy shot up from the dias and wrapped around Jasper's limbs. Jasper immediately started struggling against them, only to scream out as a jolt of electricity shot through her. She sank to her knees and felt the links of energy tighten. Yellow Diamond watched impassively as Jasper's muscles twitched and bulged to fight the manacles. They held the Quartz fast in a kneeling position with her arms away from her body. She waited until the electricity stabilized and Jasper had stopped struggling before speaking again.

"Let's start with your stubborn attachment to your _former_ Diamond. Since being assigned to me, you've yet to change your insignia. You address me as Yellow Diamond, not _my_ Diamond. You must learn that you belong to me now."

Jasper's back arched as another jolt coursed through her body. Her scream bounced off the walls of the room.

"Let's continue with your ridiculous defense of the gems from that failure of a kindergarten. Don't think I haven't heard about the fights you start whenever someone mentions your fellow defective Quartzes."

Another jolt. Another scream.

"I have also heard rumors that you object to the new geo-weapon being created on your planet of origin. As if it is your place to question my orders."

Jasper barely had time to register the accusation before another wave of electricity and pain hit her.

"Every Gem is made for a purpose: To serve the Diamonds. Those who cannot fit inside this order are purged. To come out misshapen, to reshape yourself outside your purpose, and to defend that ruined, worthless planet is a disgrace."

Yellow Diamond ran a single finger over the console, halting the shocks. Jasper took in huge gulps of air, staring at Yellow Diamond's impassive expression.

"Normally, Gems would be shattered and reprocessed for even one of these offenses. But you are too valuable a specimen to lose over mere indiscretions."

Jasper closed her eyes, still twitching from the last jolt. She barely registered Yellow Diamond's gloved hand caressing her face. Jasper opened her eyes to see the Diamond's face inches from hers. A small smile that didn't reach her eyes played on her face.

"You are going to hate me over the next few days, Jasper. And I won't blame you." A long finger moved a strand of hair out of Jasper's face. "But a few months from now, you will thank me for this."

Yellow Diamond walked back to the console and tapped out a sequence. "I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to at the moment. I will return to check on your re-education before the day is out."

Jasper was already screaming when the first jolt hit. She hadn't finished screaming when the next one started. Yellow Diamond ignored the Quartz's agony as she returned to her original size and strolled out of the room. Before walking through the door, she took one last look at the Quartz straining against the manacles, writhing to find some small relief from the electric jolts. Her face was frozen in a wild, fanged grimace as she howled in pain.

"So lovely," she murmured as she left Jasper to her torture.


	2. Pain

Jasper had no idea whether she had been trapped on the dias for a few minutes or a few days. Her voice had left her long ago. Her hair hung in her face and sweat covered her body. Electric leylines crossed all over her body as the jolts coursed through her. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more and she would revert back into her gem, the jolts would subside until the leylines had almost disappeared. Then the cycle would begin anew, sending fire through her already abused pain receptors.

Jasper would catch herself crying during those lapses of pain. She told herself it was involuntary. Just another pain response. Pink Diamond had called her the perfect Quartz. She was stronger than a few electric jolts. She could endure this.

Then the jolts would start again, telling her otherwise. That she deserved this pain. She deserved worse. For failing her colony. For failing her planet. For failing her Diamond.

She wanted to be shattered. Just to end this. Anything was better than this...

As if the stars heard her plea, a high-pitched noise started in her head, signaling her body had reached its limit. She disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke, leaving behind an triangular orange gem.

Jasper reformed an hour later and she sank to her hands and knees. An insane giggle started at the back of her throat as she stared at her perfect body. It was over! She had taken Yellow Diamond's worst and come through the other side. This should prove that she was a loyal soldier!

As she moved to step off the dias, the manacles reappeared and dragged her back down.

"NO!" Jasper cried in panic.

The pain began anew. Jasper never noticed that the diamond on her uniform was still pink.


	3. Conflicting Loyalties

Yellow Diamond entered the room again that night and clicked her tongue at the sight before her. Jasper was laying on the dias like a broken toy, staring at nothing. The only indication she felt anything was her body involuntarily twitching as a jolt ran through her. Judging by Jasper's glazed-over expression, Yellow Diamond was sure Jasper's mind had shut down to save her sanity.

Yellow Diamond compacted herself and turned the console off. She stood by the console as she waited for Jasper to come to her senses. After several minutes, Jasper closed her eyes, but made no other effort to move. The Diamond kneeled on the dias and ran her fingers through Jasper's thick peach hair.

"Are you with me, Jasper?"

Jasper moved her head to allow the fingers to comb deep into her wild mane. A memory came unbidden to her addled mind:

" _Are you with me, Jasper?" Long pink fingers running through her hair to get her attention. She did that whenever Jasper missed something she said. No admonishments. Just a sweet, gentle nudge to regain her attention._

"Yes, my Diamond," Jasper breathed in her semi-consciousness. She followed with a small sound in her throat. Her muscles complained and twitched from their abuse.

" _Oh, Jasper!" Gentle hands gathered up the young gem, who had passed out in a heap on the floor. "You just came out of the ground! And during a raid, no less! You must stop doing this to yourself!"_

" _Rose Quartz could raid us at any minute. I must guard y..."_

 _Giant lips kissed her forehead. "Hush. Even perfect Quartzes need to rest, which you must do now. That is my order."_

"Yes, my Diamond." Jasper rolled away from Yellow Diamond, putting herself on her hands and knees. Yellow Diamond reached to cup her chin.

 _Jasper's face being gently tilted up to see the kind face of her beloved Pink Diamond."Please be careful on the battlefield, Jasper. We've already lost too many gems to this rebellion. I couldn't bear losing you, too._

"Yes, my Diamond." Jasper rose to her knees, her eyes still struggling to focus...

The slap across Jasper's face sent her sliding across the dias and rocketed her back into the conscious world. Her heart sank as she observed Yellow Diamond's frown. She looked down at her uniform and saw the pink diamond still emblazoned on her chest like a brand. No matter how many times Jasper had recreated her form, her traitorous mind would not form a yellow diamond.

"I knew Jaspers were stubborn. But I didn't know they were stupid as well."

Jasper tried to formulate a response and will her arms to form a salute, but Yellow Diamond gripped a fistful of her uniform and slammed her onto the dias. After pinning her down, Yellow Diamond gripped the offending insignia and ripped it from Jasper's uniform. Jasper half-rose as Yellow Diamond approached the console.

"Yellow Diamond, please!"

The energy manacles reformed around Jasper's limbs. She hung her head and fought the rising tears as she listened to Yellow Diamond key in another sequence.

"Phase off your uniform, Jasper."

Jasper concentrated and the remains of her uniform dissipated. She felt Yellow Diamond's gloved fingers tracing the red streaks on her orange body. While Jasper had never felt shame being nude, Yellow Diamond's appraising noises made her face burn. She fought the temptation to turn away as one hand fondled a pear-shaped breast. The hand lifted to capture her jaw and turn it back to Yellow Diamond's face.

"Look at me, Jasper."

Jasper was suddenly aware she was doing everything but that. Her eyes turned back to her tormentor.

"You belong to me. Until you learn that, you will not leave this chamber. I don't like hurting you, but you've given me no choice."

Yellow Diamond leaned forward and gently kissed Jasper's gemstone. She stepped back to the console and considered the broken warrior before her.

"You will not re-phase your uniform. You will remain like this until I say otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes, Yell..." Jasper stopped and corrected herself. " _My_ Diamond."

A smile played on Yellow Diamond's face. "Oh, good. Progress. Perhaps you _can_ learn."

Yellow Diamond started the sequence she keyed in and left the room. As the door clicked closed behind her, the room's lights shut off and Jasper was left in darkness.


	4. Pink vs Yellow

All Jasper could hear was her own panicked breathing as she waited for something to happen. The cool, dry air of the room created pinpricks of sensation all over her body. The darkness all around her felt tangible, like millions of fingers pricking her nerves. She almost preferred the previous torture. Almost.

High above her, a pink diamond lit up on the wall. She stared at the diamond with trepidation. The jolt that came was sudden and harsh, almost knocking her out instantly. She fell forward panting as she was plunged back into darkness.

Jasper's eyes darted from side to side, looking for other suspicious stimuli. Her muscles tensed to fight an intangible enemy. When she saw the pink diamond light again, she was already fighting and clawing to get out of the manacles that held her to the dias. The jolt threw her back on the dias, taking the diamond with it when it ended.

Jasper flinched when she saw the next light, only it was a yellow diamond. This time, a pleasant warm sensation came from the dias. It was similar to sitting under Earth's sun on a warm day. She let out the breath she was holding and let herself enjoy the brief reprieve.

It wasn't until after the darkness returned that Jasper realized the horror she was to endure. As if reading her mind, a pink diamond flashed on the wall. Jasper was already screaming when the jolt came.

When the yellow diamond showed up, Jasper found herself crying as she sank down on the dias to drink in the comforting warmth. She knew what Yellow Diamond was doing to her, but she didn't care anymore. She had no more pride. If Yellow Diamond wanted her loyalty, she had it.

 _Please..._ Jasper pleaded to herself. _Don't make me hate my Diamond._

Jasper wailed when the pink diamond's light returned.


	5. Reward

Yellow Diamond returned the next morning and turned the lights back on to check on her pupil. The sight before her was pitiful: The Quartz soldier was curled into a ball, with her face tucked into her arm to avoid seeing the diamonds. The very act of the lights returning caused her to shrink into herself and emit a panicked sound.

After disengaging the manacles, Yellow Diamond heard Jasper moving and looked back at her. Slowly, Jasper rose to her feet and shakily crossed her arms in front of her, tipping her hands back at the wrists to form the Diamond salute. She stared at her tormentor, waiting for her to notice.

"I am ready to comply, my Diamond." Jasper's voice was flat and monotone.

"My, my. Are you now?" Yellow Diamond surreptitiously keyed a short sequence into the console before strolling out from behind it.

"Yes, my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond stepped onto the dias and circled the soldier standing at rigid attention. When she was behind Jasper, she bent forward and spoke into Jasper's ear.

"I wish I could believe you."

Before Jasper could protest, Yellow Diamond wrapped her arms around Jasper, trapping her arms against her chest. She placed her knee against Jasper's, causing her to drop back down on the dias. She gently guided the Quartz down and settled behind her.

"Shh..." Yellow Diamond ran a hand through Jasper's hair to calm her panic. "I know I've been harsh with you. But look how far you've come in such a short time. I think that deserves a reward. Would you like that, Jasper?"

Jasper, nodded her head, a little too eagerly. "Yes, my Diamond."

"Excellent."

Yellow Diamond placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder and leaned her back on the dias. She followed her down with a light kiss on the forehead.

"All you have to do is lay here and enjoy it. Can you do that for me?" Yellow Diamond took extra care to brush the hair out of Jasper's face. The smile playing on her lips was benevolent, but the gleam in her eyes was predatory.

"Yes, my Diamond." Jasper didn't care. As long as she wasn't being tortured, the Diamond could do what she wanted.

"Good girl."

Yellow Diamond pulled off her gloves and laid them aside. Her bare hands glided over Jasper's naked, oversensitive skin. The Quartz jumped at the feel of the Diamond's nails, but eventually got used to them as the Diamond continued tracing invisible designs all over her torso. The Diamond settled her chin into her free hand as she traced her finger down one of Jasper's muscular thighs. Jasper looked into Yellow Diamond's eyes with mistrust.

"You should feel privileged, Jasper. It's not every day that a mere soldier gets such... personal attention from her Diamond."

"I am very grateful, my Diamond. But..." Jasper's eyes wandered to the console.

Yellow Diamond turned Jasper's face back to her. "Shh... don't worry about your education for now. Keep your eyes on me."

Yellow Diamond's hand wandered back down to Jasper's breast and rolled a thumb over her nipple. Jasper's breath hitched as the Diamond teased it. Soon, Yellow Diamond's other hand was manipulating the other nipple, causing a sigh to come from Jasper.

One hand slowly worked its way down Jasper's stomach and rested on her thigh. Jasper gave no resistance as Yellow Diamond spread her legs open, but jumped as she cupped Jasper's sex. She gave an apologetic glance to her ruler and got a smirk in return.

Long fingers stroked Jasper's sex, exploring the red folds and spreading them open. A few minutes of this languid attention had Jasper's body responding. Her breathing quickened and her hips started small, subtle motions. Yellow Diamond slipped a finger inside Jasper's folds to find her already wet. She slipped out and placed her finger on Jasper's nub, making small, circular motions.

Jasper bit her knuckle to keep from moaning and fought to keep her hips still. Was this part of her re-education? Diamonds never fraternized with their soldiers in this way, did they? Yellow Diamond's attentions did feel good, but why did Jasper feel so used at this moment?

A jolt of a different kind shot through Jasper, this time generated by her own body. It was as pleasurable as the dias' was painful. Jasper wanted more; so much more. She found herself spreading her legs wider to give Yellow Diamond more access. Her own hands started to wander to her breasts, only to be captured by Yellow Diamond's free hand and pinned to the dias above Jasper's head.

"Ah-ah! You are to enjoy _my_ attentions, Jasper."

With that admonishment, Yellow Diamond plunged her finger into Jasper's folds and positioned her thumb on Jasper's nub. As she worked the finger in and out of Jasper's sex, her thumb rasped against the nub. A low moan escaped Jasper as she moved her hips in rhythm to Yellow Diamond. However, just when she started matching her Diamond's rhythm, Yellow Diamond would change it, keeping Jasper's mounting tide just at its peak.

Jasper's moans became a whine as she ground her hips against Yellow Diamond's hand. She didn't know what she wanted, just that it was frustratingly close. If she found the right motion, she could have it. But Yellow Diamond always seemed to be a step ahead, either changing her rhythm, slowing down, or even stopping altogether. Her expression remained impassive as she watched the Quartz struggle to free her hands or raise her hips to gain more friction.

Jasper let out a choked cry as her body tensed like a bow string, only to let go when Yellow Diamond stilled her fingers. She tried to rub her thighs together to get some of the friction back, only for Yellow Diamond to glide over the Quartz and place a knee between her legs. Hot tears of frustration and confusion fell across her cheeks, drawing a feral smile from the Diamond. Yellow Diamond bent forward to taste the tears on her soldier's cheek, reveling the Quartz's misery.

"Ask me for it," the Diamond whispered into Jasper's ear. "I want to hear you beg."

"M... my Diamond... p... please," Jasper stumbled over her words. "I don't know what I am asking for. I just know I'm... close to it. And..." Her voice faltered into a pained whine as Yellow Diamond crooked her finger, giving her a teasing taste of what she sought. " _That_. Please grant me that."

"Who do you belong to, Jasper?"

"I belong to you, my Diamond."

"Good girl." Yellow Diamond rewarded Jasper with a few strokes.

"This is your home."

"Yes, my Diamond."

The grind on Jasper's nub felt like heaven. She barely suppressed another whine as Yellow Diamond withdrew her hand and gripped Jasper's jaw to make her look the ruler in the eye. She smelled copper and iron, fresh from her own sex.

"I own you. _Say it_."

"You own me, my Diamond."

Jasper let out a loud moan as Yellow Diamond returned her fingers and pumped her sex mercilessly. She shamelessly ground her hips, matching Yellow Diamond's rhythm and feeling the mounting tide return. She almost screamed as the tide came crashing down on her and her body shook violently from its core out. She was barely finished as another built and crashed on her, followed by a couple of smaller waves.

"Good girl."

When the aftershocks had settled down, Jasper finally opened her eyes to see Yellow Diamond's pleased expression. Jasper managed a small smile in return. She closed her eyes to enjoy the warm afterglow as Yellow Diamond picked up her gloves and returned to the console.


	6. My Diamond

Jasper's eyes snapped back open as the energy manacles appeared again around her limbs, keeping her flat on her back. She looked up at Yellow Diamond, who had returned to her original size and looked down on her like the pitiless goddess she was.

"I'm afraid playtime is over, Jasper. Time to continue with your education."

Jasper couldn't even scream anymore. She only let out pained whimpers as the jolts came. When would it end?

"Please shatter me..." Jasper whispered.

"Why would I shatter you?"

"Because I'm _weak_!" Jasper screamed. Jasper closed her eyes, letting herself weep.

"Oh no, Jasper," Yellow Diamond's voice was syrup as she kneeled beside the dias. "The deformed gems in the Beta kindergarten were weak. Those gems deserved to be destroyed. But you're still here. Alive."

Yes. They were shattered and gone. Jasper was still alive.

 _A pink hand caressing her face. "My perfect Quartz..."_

"The Earth ruins everything that touches it. We lost _so_ many good Gems there. But not you. You survived it."

 _Pink diamond shards littering the ground. Orange and red hands gingerly picking them up and trying to put them back together again._

"Perhaps Pink Diamond was weak for letting a mere Quartz shatter her..."

" _Please be careful on the battlefield, Jasper. We've already lost too many gems to this rebellion. I couldn't bear losing you, too."_

"No," Jasper responded.

"What?! You dare..." Yellow Diamond's hand started to reach for Jasper, ready to crush her in a fit of rage.

Jasper's voice was resolute as she stared up at the Diamond's twisted expression. "To denounce _any_ Diamond is treason, my Diamond. I know that now. Thank you for showing me."

Yellow Diamond's hand hung in mid-air as she considered Jasper's answer. She finally moved back to the console and released the manacles.

"I see. You may reform your uniform then. You've earned that much."

Jasper concentrated and created her new uniform, modeling it after the browns and sepia tones she had observed on the Jaspers of Yellow Diamond's court. Right above her breasts was a yellow diamond insignia.

Yellow Diamond's lips curled into a satisfied smile as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Who do you belong to, Jasper?"

 _Long pink fingers brushing hair out of her face. Tilting her chin up. Giant lips kissing her forehead. "Take care of yourself, Jasper. That's an order."_

Jasper saluted.

"I belong to my Diamond."


End file.
